<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me &amp; You by Whisky_tango_foxtrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173653">Me &amp; You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisky_tango_foxtrot/pseuds/Whisky_tango_foxtrot'>Whisky_tango_foxtrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisky_tango_foxtrot/pseuds/Whisky_tango_foxtrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of the tour and all Patrick wants to do is crash in his hotel room for the night and finally head home in the morning, relieved to not have to face "him" for a while. However just as he's about ready to go to bed he gets a knock on his door....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me &amp; You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lil Pete and pat smut fic I came up with, sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I kinda rushed this one because I was reaching a deadline, Im definitely gonna have to do a lot of editing later, I slacked off on writing this due to personal shit that's going on in my life right now, so sorry for the shitty writing (as usual) hopefully I will improve on my next work, but I doubt it (lol) fuck I'm tired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick wanted nothing more then to get some sleep, it was the last night of this dreadful tour and he was ready to be done with it and head home, which is why he politely declined to go partying with Joe and Andy, Feining exhaustion, which wasn't a lie, however he was more mentally exhausted than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Ever sense that night in Las Vegas on the second week of the tour Patrick had gone to great lengths to avoid "him" whose name he would not mention due to being extremely pissed off at "him" for what he did.<br/>
Speaking of which, he wondered were he was, he kinda disappeared right after the show, well..not like Patrick really cared were he went off too, probably doing more "meet and greets" with fans or some bullshit. "Whatever" Patrick muttered to himself as he plopped himself on the bed, burying his face in the pillows. As Patrick waited for his body to shut down he is alerted by a knock on his door.</p><p> </p><p>As Patrick looked towards the door he also took his phone off the nightstand, he checked the time, it was almost 3:00 am, who the hell was knocking at his door around the this time of night, well, technically morning. Patrick got off his bed and walked towards the door as the knocking continued, it couldn't have been Andy sense he was sharing the same room with him, unless he lost his room card, but he would have called him first if that was the case, Joe would have called too if he had to pay Patrick a visit this suddenly. Patrick hoped it wasn't some crazy fan who found out were his room was, or else he was gonna call the cops right now. "Is someone there?" Patrick called out while cautiously moving closer to the door, he wouldn't dare open it, expecting the worse. "It's me" spoke a familiar voice, Patrick knew exactly who it was, which made him fill with anger and resentment "of course it him" Patrick thought bitterly.                                                   </p><p> </p><p>"Go back to your room Pete! I told you I don't want to see you or speak to you again!" Patrick snapped. "Babe come on!" Pete groaned "how long are you gonna keep avoiding me and giving me the silent treatment! For Christ sakes it's been almost two months! Pete added. "DON'T call me babe, you lost that privallge when you fucked that slut wearing that discount playboy bunny suit!" Patrick growled "pat...please... I told you, that was a mistake! I fucked up! Dude.. I was so wasted..and high that I was practically inchorent, I didn't know what the hell I was doing or even what fucking planet I was on." Pete tried to explain himself, leaning his forhead against the door "fuck you and your excuses! You just wanted to get your dick wet!"Patrick shouted through the door. "It's not a excuse, please, just open the door, I want to talk to you, face to face," Pete pleaded. Patrick did not answer "I love you, you know that right" Pete asked somberly. Patrick sighed, he was trying to hold back tears as he leaned his back against the door "Pete.. you do realize.. that this isn't the first time you did something like this" Patrick spoke softly this time. Pete fell silent as he knew Patrick spoke the truth, "so how can you say you love me when you you keep doing shit like this?" Patrick tearfully questioned.               </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pete breathed heavily, "Patrick, I really do love you, I don't know why I ...I keep fucking up and doing the shit I do. I guess I'm just a dumbass who has a problem with controling thier inhibitions" Pete sulked.patrick felt a new wave of hurt wash over him, "no your a dumbass who also happens to be a horny asshole, it's not a issue of not being able to control yourself, you just don't give a shit about who you hurt! As long as you satisfy your own needs, You thoughtless prick!" Patrick spat trying to keep his voice in check. Pete rubbed his temples while he himself tried to keep his composure, "yeah..yeah your right... I am a stupid thoughtless asshole, I betrayed and hurt you really badily, I'm so sorry, you don't even fucking know how sorry I am, please I'll do anything to make this right, tell me what I have to do to , please open the door, talk to me..." Pete pleaded resting his hand on the door. Patrick slumped to the floor, tears running down his cheeks, he swallowed as he spoke " Pete... I am  not sure theres anything you can do, I'm sick and tired of going through this with you, I love you but... I think we should just go back to being friends, me and you, it's not working out." this statement by Patrick shook Pete, he didn't know what to say "it's clear to me that you have no interest in being a realtionship, so I'm not gonna fight you anymore, fool around as much as you want, you do you, cause I'm done, I simply can't handle getting my heart broken all the time like this. Patrick choked wiping the tears from his eyes.                                       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a long time there was just silence between them. "Is that what you really want?" Pete finally spoke softly, "yes, that's what I really want" Patrick lied, of course he didn't want to lose Pete, but what choice does he have, it's this or always being second best to some side piece, it's clearly obvious Pete doesn't love or care about Patrick as much as Patrick does for Pete. " Ok fine" Pete spoke after another long pause. Patrick held his knees close and rocked himself back and forth as more tears ran down his face, Pete didn't even argued with Patrick, he didn't fight for him, just as he thought. "But, before I leave, can I... Can I have one last kiss" Pete asked surprising Patrick. "Pete...." Patrick groaned "just one more kiss" Pete intrupted "one more kiss and I'll leave you alone ok? We can go back to the way things used to be before we started going out, if that's what you truly want, just please, one more kiss and we're done ok? Pete begged. Patrick didn't say anything as he rubbed his hands down his face as he moaned in frustration, wondering why did Pete have to make this more harder than it already was. "Patrick? You still there?" Patrick heard Pete asked, his voice  somewhat desperate. Patrick stood up slowly and turned around to face the door, with a shaky hand Patrick unlocked it and opened ever so slightly, he peeped into the open crack of the door and was face to face with Pete, whose eyes glimmered in hopeful anticipation.         </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was the first time in a while that Patrick looked into Pete's eyes, he felt a wave of longing rush over him, but Patrick knew he had to stand his ground, just one kiss and they are through.patrick closed his eyes and breathed out as he opened the door more, Pete took that opportunity to lunge at Patrick, the bass player totally took the lead singer off guard as he suddenly smashed his lips onto his.                       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patrick struggled to breathe as he felt himself being pushed backward by Pete, who kicked the door closed behind him. Suddenly Patrick found himself lying on his back on the bed as Pete straddled him. "Pete! what the fuck! You can't just...mmf!" Patrick shouted but was cut off by Pete shoving his tongue in Patrick's mouth. Pete rapidly twirled his tongue around Patrick's as Patrick tried to push Pete off him in vain. Pete held Patrick's wrists above his head as the bass player ran his tongue down the singer's chin and neck while breathing heavily, making Patrick's skin jump. "Pete... please...I don't" Patrick panted before being cut off "you don't want this? You expect me to believe that when your this hard" Pete grunted as he brought his hand down to Patrick's crotch and rubbed him through his sweatpants, making Patrick gasp."and just from kissing too" Pete smirked as he pulled Patrick's shirt up and immediately started sucking on one of Patrick's nipples, "NO! STOP!" Patrick whimpered as began to struggle, he noticed Pete shoved his hand down his sweatpants and boxers while his other hand was still holding Patrick's wrist together above his head. Patrick moaned as Pete began to pump him while also  running his tounge along Patrick's nipples. "Your already leaking" Pete said in a husky voice as he felt Patrick's precum dribble down his hand, Patrick just gasped and moaned as his whole face began to flush. "No, this is what he does, you can't let him manipulate you like this Patrick.. you can't..."Patrick's thoughts were halted when Pete pulled Patrick out of his sweats and put his whole length in his mouth.                                                                            </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patrick cried out in pleasure as Pete deepthroated his cock, he can feel the back of his band mates throat as Pete bobbed his head up and down Patrick's dick. Pete stroked the base of Patrick's member while fellating him, he rubbed Patrick's balls with his free hand. Pete looked up at Patrick face, whose eyes were shut as it was distorted with ectasy while letting out moans of pleasure, Pete could tell Patrick was close. "Give it to me baby, give it all to me" Pete breathed as he realsed Patrick from his mouth with a popping sound before immediately devouring his pulsing dick once again, this time bobbing even faster while making wet sucking noises. "Fuck! god damnit!" Patrick wailed as he came hard, Pete made sure he swallowed every drop of it. Patrick panted as he just laid on the bed, with his arm drapped his arm over his eyes. Pete raised his head and wiped away some access cum on his lips before sitting up,staring at Patrick while he removed his own t shirt, pete got up and pulled Patrick's pants and boxers completely off, Pete then removed his jeans and boxers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patrick was too weak from his oragsm to say or do anything as Pete also worked off his shirt. Pete pulled out a small bottle of lube from the pockets of his jeans which layed on the floor and crawled back on the bed. Pete poured the clear liquid on his fingers,and then poured some his cock and stroked himself with it, after tighting the cap on the bottle he left the lube aside while he grabbed a pillow and placed under Patrick's lower back, Pete spread Patrick's legs apart while he tried to look at Patrick, who was still covering his face. Pete inserted his lubed index finger in Patrick's tight entrance, Patrick hissed in pain, feeling Pete twist his finger around before adding in a another finger wet with lube, scissoring his hole open, then a third and fourth finger, stretching Patrick out. Patrick whimpered as Pete Preped him, Patrick put both hands on his forehead as he groaned in discomfort. Patrick eyes widen as he yelped, feeling Pete brush against his spot. Pete smiled as he realised he found Patrick prostate, "there huh?" Pete nearly whispered as he pressed his finger a little harder to the spot, teasing it. Patrick just moaned in response while he bucked his hips. "You know what, I think your ready" Pete said while removing his fingers and got up and and placed his erect member at Patrick's entrance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Patrick could brace himself Pete pushed his cock deep in Patrick's hole, immediately hitting his spot. " pete! " Patrick moaned as Pete almost pulled completely out of him before ramming back in him, hitting his prostate again. Each time Pete thrust in and out his hips moved faster while his dick came into impact on Patrick's spot each time, Patrick could do nothing but moan as he felt his whole body being pushed forward with Pete's thrust becoming more rapid and harsh. Pete leaned down and kissed him passionately as he embraced Patrick, Patrick gripped at his back as Pete pounded into him. "Patrick" Pete groaned as he lifted himself and Patrick in a sitting position, then he laid on his back, sitting Patrick on his cock.                                                                             </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patrick just straddled Pete as he let himself get use to this position, they never did with him on top much often so each time it felt new, Pete let him get comfortable as he runs his strong hands on Patrick's hips, after a few minutes Pete starts thrusting up, signaling Patrick to move. Patrick starts to bounce himself on Pete's cock while Pete continued  thrusting his hips up. Patrick moans lewdly as he starts to ride Pete at a steady pace while Pete own movements start getting harder. The room was filled with the moans and groans as the both reached climax, patrick practically screamed as he came on Pete's stomach and chest, the tighting of Patrick's mucsles to due his oragsm sent Pete over the edge as well, with a loud groan pete released in patrick. Patrick slumped over onto Pete's chest as he felt his cock slid out of him,with Pete's seed leaking out of his hole.                                         </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both just lied there for a while with Patrick resting on top of Pete, both saying nothing, only panting. "Hey, clean me off" Pete breathed "with my mouth?" Patrick sighed, being slightly sarcastic "well I don't see a towel lying around" Pete softly chuckled. Patrick starts to lower his head down when Pete stops him, "turn around and do it, and I'll clean you off as well" Pete breathed. Patrick flushed but did what he was told as he turned around, him and Pete were now in a 69 position with Patrick on top, his face inches from Pete's dick, with a shaky hand he gripped the base of Pete's dick as he brought his mouth down on it, he could still taste Pete's semen and himself. "Don't stop until I tell you" Pete said as he fondled and squeezed Patrick's asscheeks, which he then spread apart to stare at his cum drenched hole, he wasted no time and immediately plunged his tongue around and in the twitching pucker, making Patrick moan around Pete's cock, sending vibrations through it. Patrick instinctively pushed his ass back into Pete face, giving Pete more access to his anal cavity, all while rapidly bobbing his head up and down on Pete's cock. Which was now erect once more. Pete thrust his hips up, trying to fuck Patrick's face, making the man above him gag and choke slightly. "You know I think I'm ready to go again, and from the looks of it you as well" Pete said referring to Patrick's member which was once again hard. "You really are a bastard you know that" Patrick groaned "and a pervert" Patrick added. "Says the biggest pervert in the room" Pete smirked giving Patrick's ass a hard slap making Patrick yelp "now on your hands and knees" Pete ushered Patrick, who crawled off Pete and got in position.                                                                           </p><p> </p><p>Pete got up and pressed  cock against Patrick's entrance, placing both hands on his band mates hips he plunged his dick in Patrick's hole, making Patrick moan loudly. Pete groaned as he slammed into Patrick's sweet spot while Patrick moans encouraged him to move faster. "Pete! Pete!" Patrick wailed slamming his ass back into Pete's groan "oh my God! Patrick! Fuck!" Pete moaned throwing his head back as he pounded into Patrick, digging his nails into Patrick's hips. "Pete! I'm so fucking close!" Patrick cried rocking his hips back "me too babe! Shit!" Pete groaned thrusting faster. Pete pounded  harder into Patrick's prostate while Patrick twerked his hips back in rapid movements,  stimulating  each other until eventually both of them reached climax as they screamed each other's names, Patrick realised his sticky hot fluid s on the sheets below him while Pete coated his prostate with thick hot cum. Patrick collapsed on to the bed while Pete pulled out of him, a exhausted Patrick laid on his stomach while more of Pete's seed leaked out if him.                        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pete breathed in and out while Patrick panted and gasp for air. Pete got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, wet it, and walked back into the room, getting back on the bed he proceeded to wash Patrick's hole gently, before cleaning off his own cock with the towel. After Pete was done he tossed the towel on the floor and curled up next to Patrick. Patrick turned on his side to face Pete, who wrapped his arms around him. Pete held Patrick close as Patrick looked into his eyes,  "so does this mean are we still done? Me and you? " Pete asked bringing Patrick closer, Patrick buried his face into Pete's chest "we'll talk tomorrow morning" Patrick sighed closing his eyes. Pete kissed Patrick on the forehead.                             </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"by the way I checked your phone while I was getting the towel. Joe texted, Andy got so wasted that he couldn't make back to his and your's room, so he's crashing in mine and Joe's room, I texted him from your phone saying I was here with you. So we matter as well stay like this for the rest of the night" Pete breathed resting his head on Patrick's Forehead. patrick did not respond as he started to drift off. "Patrick.. you know I really do fucking love you, more then anything and anyone, right?" Pete whispered. before Patrick could reply to pete, he was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I will write a mcr fanfic next, we shall see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>